Siblings of blood and fire
by Daddys Little Demon
Summary: bella and jasper whitlock are seperated and face the world on there own only to meet again 124 years later but will they over come the fire that threatens to seperate them once again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

**Siblings of blood and fire**

**Chapter 1 **

**1881**

"Nice shot" jasper shouted

I'd just hit the red again

"Your turn "I sad throwing him the gun me and my older brother jasper where behind the barn shooting at targets I was a better shot than him and he knew it. We walked home laughing

"Jasper could you come speak to us please" dad asked not noticing me

Jazz handed me the gun and mouthed "hide these" he then walked into fathers study

"Do you know what's happening" I asked mama

"He'll tell you later bell" she answered

I hid the guns and headed for dinner

"Is it later yet I asked mama

"No he's locked himself in his room and your fathers standing outside checking he doesn't leave"

We ate and went to bed I fell asleep until I wanted jasper I got out and walked to his room the door was slightly open him and father were arguing

"I don't want to go father" jasper exclaimed

"If you don't ill marry Bella of next week I'm sure the blacks would like her"

"You can't father you know how disgusting that family is all raised by wolves I tell you"

"You will go to war tomorrow or so help me ill do it i'll marry her away"

"What "my voice broke tears streaming down my face

They both turned to me

"You're going to war "I whispered "tomorrow"

"Oh Bella yes I'm going sweetheart "jasper whispered as he picked me up

I turned to father

"Don't make him go please" I begged

"He's going and that's final" and with that he stormed out the room

"I have to go bell "jasper whispered

I turned to him

"Ok I won't stop you but I don't like it"

"Thank you "

He walked over to his chest of draws and gave me a box

"It's for your birthday next month I won't be here2

I smiled and opened it. It was a ring with a sapphire in the centre and little diamonds around it and a locket with JSW on one side and IMW on the other I opened the locket to find a picture of me and jazz on one side and on the other the inscription _siblings through not only blood but also fire _

"ill give you something"

I jumped out of his arms and to the ground then ran to my room and came back with a ribbon my blue one that matched his eyes

"Here "I passed it him

"I can't take this is your favourite"

"I know that is why you must take it" and knotted it around his wrist "there"

We talked for hours until I fell asleep on jaspers shoulder

I woke up at around 7 am the next morning jasper was still asleep I shook him

"Get up" I whispered

We just sat and read together until a man came to escort jasper to the camp

"Bye bells" jazz whispered hugging me and mama father was nowhere in sight

I hugged him again and he mounted his horse and road away only then I broke into a sob session mama just rubbed my back I finally fell asleep.

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER TIME LINE OF ALL CHARACTERS **


	2. Chapter 2 timeline

**Time line on characters**

Jasper – born: 1864

Changed: 1885

Alice– born: 1920

Changed: 1936

Emmet– born: 1915

Changed: 1535

Rosalie– born: 1916

Changed: 1933

Carlisle – born: 1632

Changed: 1657

Esme – born: 1862

Changed: 1885

Edward– born: 1801

Changed: 1820

Bella – born: 1871

Changed: 1885


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Chapter 2

4 years later 1885

Knock Knock

"I'll get it" I shouted

I opened the door there stood an army man

"Hello is this the Whitlock residence"

"Yes is this about jasper" I asked

"I'd like to speak to the whole family" he answered

"Of course"

I whistled at the top of my lungs

We all sat in the living room

"I'm afraid major Whitlock is M.I.A"

"I'm sorry" I said as I ran through the door

I ran into the forest a man grabbed me and bit my neck I didn't scream the burning started I locked my lips and got ready for the most painful days of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

**Chapter 4**

**Bpov**

3 days later I woke from my slumber I turned to see the man who attacked me

"Why did you hurt me" I demanded

"You were there" the man replied shrugging

"Who are you" I asked

"I'm James who are you"

"I'm Isabella Whitlock I'm 14 years old you can call me Bella "

"Isn't the burning in the back of your throat hurting" he enquired

"It's nothing I can't handle, what am I "

"your a vampire"

"Ohhhh do I have magical vampire powers" I laughed

"you'll have the normal super strength and speed impenetrable skin but I also have an extra gift I'm a tracker you could developed one" he answered " okay lets go hunt"

"Isn't there anything else I can hunt" I asked

"No "

A rustling next to us alerted our senses I pounced without thinking the blood ran through my throat

"Animal "I whispered once I was done

"What "James asked

"Animal blood is the answer"

I smiled and took off running

124 years later-2009

B pov

I was in forks unpacking in a small house with 2 bedrooms a kitchen 1 bathroom a living room. I developed a power I called it shield I was from mental and physical attacks I was hungry so I decided to go hunting

I ran through the trees I picked up on 7 vampire scents I carried on running till I saw a man fighting with a bear he had brown curly hair a blond man was watching him so was a caramel haired woman

From behind a blond girl knocked me to the floor I flicked an invisible shield around myself protecting me

"Let's remain calm" the blond man said

"Calm you knocked me to the ground not the other way around" I said calmly "what do you want I will leave if I am on your territory" I said

"We just want to talk" the blond man said "let's go to our house"

I nodded and motioned for him to lead the way I followed him to his home he lead the way to a living room I turned to see the others had followed us they sat down

"rose call the others" the blond man said the blond girl left "well I'm Carlisle Cullen my mate esme " he motioned to the caramel haired woman " Emmet" the curly haired man waved I smiled at him Rosalie just left to call the rest ill introduce them when they come and you are ? "

"Bella" I grinned at them

"You can sit down you now" Emmet said

"I prefer to stand" I said playing with my locket.

A bronze haired boy ran in and smiled at me

"I'm Edward "he kissed my hand

"And I'm not impressed "I grinned

"Nice to meet you Bella"

"You to Edward" he smiled crookedly

"Alice and j are just coming now" he said to Carlisle

A black haired girl who looked like a pixie came in

"Alice" she said simply and hugged me

"And this is..."

I looked up and a breathy whisper left my mouth before I could stop it

"Jasper"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer i do not own twilight

Chapter 5

I walked forward and poked his chest

"its you its really you" i whispered

"yeh its me" jazz whispered back

I slapped him around the face

"you asshole leaving me do you have any idea what all the men where like after you left seriously i had to punch a couple for them to get the idea i wasn't interested"

I could feel the black haired girl was angry im guessing his mate i knew her from somewhere i was sure of it

"Isabella where is your ring do you know how long it took for me to find the perfect one" jazz said randomly

Alice snapped

"who the hell do you think you are coming here and stealing my huspand"

I kept a straight face until jasper smiled i broke into a fit of laughter i took breaths to calm down

"introductions i think im Isabella whitlock you already know my older brother jasper"

"oh my god im sorry" alice shrieked "im alice"

"i know so why do you use your middle name i know you didn't like mary but i thought you would still introduce yourself as mary"

"What" she said shocked

"Dont you remember me i know human memorys fade but i thought you would remember me and james"

"i don't remember anything about my human life"

"oh well its a good job im here isn't it close your eyes and ill put it in your head"

I put my fingers in her temples and pushed to memory in she fell back looking asleep

"while shes doing that ill tell you how mama and papa were after you left"


	6. AN Sorry

I'm Sorry

I Haven't Updated At all But with all my School work and other crap I haven't had time I know this is probley a lame excuse and your all shaking your head at me but I have a week off now so I should be able to update soon

Sorry again xx

Daddy's Little Demon


End file.
